all I can see is the world (you're it)
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Dorcas learns she's a Seer at an early age - it's not all it's cracked up to be.


**AN:** Comps and Prompts down the bottom.

 **WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH / MENTIONS OF ANXIETY & DEPRESSION**

* * *

 **all I can see is the world (you're it)**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

Dorcas realises she's a Seer at an early age.

To her seven-year-old mind, it's the best thing that could have happened. It helps her locate where her mother hides all the biscuits after she's been shopping — and where her older brother puts her toys once he's stolen them.

Her parents choose to think that her talent of finding hidden biscuits mean that she's destined for Slytherin. They don't know that her vision clouds with a light grey mist when her Seer abilities kick in. She's scared to tell them for two reasons — one, she'll get told off for the biscuits she steals, and two, that her parents will be upset that they have another abnormal child. Benjamin is already a Squib; Dorcas doesn't want to burden them further. She already knows that her mother cried every evening for hours after they found out about Benjamin. The last thing she wants is to be the reason her mother cries again.

Despite her initial love of her ability, she soon finds out that being a Seer isn't always what it's cracked up to be.

* * *

Dorcas is in second year when she wakes up in a cold sweat. Her body is ablaze with such a high fever that she can barely think straight; even though flashes of her brother being attacked and tortured are all she can focus on. Everyone thinks she's delirious — because of the fever — so none of her housemates take her concerns seriously as they practically carry her to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey tends to her fever in a side room off the main wing. Dorcas is sweating profusely, light grey mist threatening to encapsulate and trap her in the flashes of spells being thrown at her brother.

Every time her mind gives her a close up of Ben's battered body, she throws up.

Eventually, as Madam Pomfrey begins to soothe her feverish symptoms, the panic set upon her starts to loosen its grip and Dorcas starts to cry instead of babbling nonsense. She soon allows Madam Pomfrey to convince her that she has simply been consumed by some nightmare fuelled by her fever and manages to gulp down a Dreamless Sleep Potion. It doesn't seem to work; Dorcas still sleeps fitfully.

It's her biggest regret.

The following afternoon, she learns of Benjamin's murder when she wakes up. He was attacked on his way to Muggle School by a group calling themselves the Death Eaters. The reason was simple: because he's a Squib.

Dorcas vows to do better.

* * *

The first time Dorcas kisses Marlene, she's overtaken by that light grey mist that brings a familiar harrowing feeling — another prophecy she'd hoped never to see. She knows, there and then, that Marlene is going to die. It rattles her so violently, Dorcas nearly calls off their blossoming relationship. But she quickly realises that she can't have someone else she cares about die.

Forcing herself to recall the vow she made four years ago, later that evening in bed, she sternly tells herself to get a grip.

"Dorcas Abigail Meadowes, you swore you'd never ignore another vision like this."

She has time to plan. In her vision, Marlene dies in her childhood home; her younger sister is at least five. Annabelle has only just been born. She won't let any of them become a victim of war.

That being said, Dorcas quickly learns she can't control everything that might lead to Marlene's death.

Even though the two of them move in together after Hogwarts, Marlene does two things that terrify Dorcas. She signs up for Auror training and joins the Order of the Phoenix — a group dedicated to fighting the Death Eaters. Dorcas can't help but wonder why her girlfriend couldn't have just picked one.

In order to protect her, Dorcas Meadowes joins the Order too.

She quickly finds out that the majority of the Gryffindors that were in their year at Hogwarts are part of the Order too. Dorcas can't help but feel odd being the only Hufflepuff. Luckily, thanks to her girlfriend being a steadfast Gryffindor, Dorcas has already gotten to know them. Remus is even on the Healer programme with her.

Dorcas is content she can protect Marlene here.

She still has time.

* * *

The day after Marlene's sister — Anabelle — turns five, Dorcas' anxiety and depression rear their ugly heads.

She can't bring herself to get out of bed. Dorcas knows Marlene is worried because she hovers in the bedroom doorway debating whether to go to work.

"You should go," Dorcas says from underneath the covers. "That asshole that runs your section will be mad if you don't."

Marlene pauses and then realises who she is referring to. "Oh, you mean Gladys Rowle? She's such a troglodyte. That ancient bitch won't even know if I call it into Moody — he hates that officer dweller more than me."

Dorcas feels guilty and lifts her head from her pillow.

"You're sure?" she asks.

Marlene meets her face with piercing blue eyes and smiles softly. "You need me. Of course, I'm sure. I'm going to make you breakfast in bed."

Dorcas opens her mouth to protest, but Marlene refuses to listen. She walks away whistling happily and Dorcas feels relief wash through her. She's getting really scared she's close to losing Marlene and the cracks are beginning to show to the people around her.

Just after midday, Marlene coaxes Dorcas out of bed and into a blanket cocoon on the sofa. As Marlene wraps the large blanket around them, Dorcas feels safer, more at ease. They spend the afternoon curled up together. Marlene reads magazines and Dorcas alternates between dozing and reading a book on Florence Nightingale, an infamous Muggle Nurse. She found it in a Muggle charity shop at the top of the road they live on.

It is moments like this that Dorcas revels in. It's moments like this she will never forget.

As darkness falls outside the windows, Dorcas feels herself begin to drift. She's just on the edge of unconsciousness when Marlene lurches upright. On the coffee table, the tip of her wand glows bright orange. Marlene snatches it up and Dorcas moves to sit beside her. Fear spreading in her chest, she's scared to even ask what that could possibly mean. It's not like the bright white glow when she's being called to the office as an Auror, but Dorcas _knows_ it's bad.

"It's the wards at my parents; they've been broken," Marlene explains.

"Not now," Dorcas breathes.

Marlene doesn't hear her, instead she stands up so fast she sways. Meanwhile, ice cold dread seeps through Dorcas and she pushes the blanket aside. She's going to go; Dorcas is terrified.

"What — you must be wrong," Dorcas stammers.

"No, no, I'm not; I have to go."

Dorcas' hand is around her fiancée's wrist before she can really stop herself. Tears sting at the back of her eyes. "Don't go, Marlene. Please don't go."

Marlene looks frazzled and confused, her eyes wide and movements wild.

"I can't abandon them; they're my family. My sister…"

Dorcas feels helpless as Marlene trails off and pulls her hand away. She watches as she searches for her shoes, finding them underneath the kitchen table. There's nothing that Dorcas can say to stop her from leaving. Just as Marlene stands up after tying her shoelaces, Dorcas breaks. A gross sob escapes her throat even though she tries to hold it back.

"Marls, if you go, you're going to die," Dorcas cries.

Marlene shakes her head, strides across to the sofa and kisses Dorcas deeply. "I'm coming back — I promise."

"Don't promise," Dorcas whispers.

"I love you, Dorcas Meadowes."

With a lingering gaze, Dorcas is unable to force herself to even respond. The soft pop of Apparation fills her ears. The silence that follows, that engulfs her in the now empty flat, is deafening.

How could she let Marlene leave?

A flame ignites inside of her. Dorcas stumbles to her feet, nearly losing her balance because of the blanket still wrapped around her legs. She doesn't care about shoes; she doesn't care about proper clothes. Dorcas simply snatches her wand off the mantelpiece and Apparates on the spot. As soon as her feet hit the pathway of the McKinnons' family home, she barely gets the chance to even breathe before the house explodes. An uncontrollable white-hot wave of heat knocks her into the air, where her body crashes into the garden wall.

She's too late.

* * *

 **Comps and Prompts**

 **IHC:** 954\. Style — Present Tense

 **365:** 304\. Style — Present Tense

 **QLFC, Round Two:** Write about a character who's attempt to help ends negatively for the recipients. [ - ancient, 5. Quote - She's such a troglodyte — Kelly Malcolm, Jurassic Park II: The Lost World, 9. (colour) light grey]

 **Faerie Challenge:** Fire Faerie [uncontrollable, flame, ablaze, fuel, wild]

 **Who's your Daddy?:** Barty Crouch Jr — "Not now."

 **Hot Air Balloons:** 8\. (colour) white

 **Debate Club:** Slash/Femslash - Dorcas/Marlene

 **Eagle Day** : 14. Sybill Trelawney — Seer!AU & Prophecy

 **FBAWTFT Challenge:** The Niffler - (word) escape

 **WC - Character Appreciation** \- 20. (word) depression

 **WC - Ambers Attic** \- 15. Public School: Write about someone other than the Golden Trio deciding to join Dumbledore's Army in Order of the Phoenix. (bonus 5 points)

 **WC - Ami's Audio Admirations** \- 5.0 It's really good. Fact. — Write about someone loving something/someone.

 **WC - Em's Emporium** \- Pairing 4: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley: Write about the losses of war.

 **WC - Lo's Lowdown -** CBP3. Occupation — Healer

 **Dragon Breeding Club**

 **Fanfiction Writing Month June.**

 **Word Count:** 1421


End file.
